Wrapped Up In You
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay, post 7x15. Rating for language and later... romance. -cue wink- "And, if it makes you feel any better, bruise or no bruise, you're still beautiful..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, so this little bit of something is the result of an idea that was nudged towards me by alexindigo. She politely demanded that I wrote the shower scene I happened to just briefly mention in the last post-ep I posted... and well, Fred wouldn't let go of it once the idea popped into his little writer's head. The idea itself has seen many different paths and ways I wanted to take it, but it was just no bueno, so with some input from Megan, I decided that perhaps a two-parter would be better (thanks for that, BTW ;) ). This is actually an additional post-ep if you will from 7x15 - Vigilante (the one with the EPIC Lindsay scenes and the rape victims :( ) so some of the content is a little high tempered, because you know, DL in my world.. sometimes things can get a little heated and argumentative - but that's always fun, right? And it always ends well :) **

**Oh yeah, did I mention it's M rated and will hopefully be a two-parter. Well, strike that. It WILL be a two-parter because the initial basis of the story hasn't even made it into the story yet. So it HAS to be a two-shot. Damn. Hope you guys don't mind? :) **

**We'll dedicate this one to Alex; I hope it's what you expected - [and that you like it! :)] **

* * *

><p><em>Wrapped Up In You. <em>

_Chapter 1. _

* * *

><p>As the hot water temporarily stung her back, Lindsay was glad of the soothing sensation it brought. She had yet to even brush over the bruise that had well and truly formed on the majority of her abdomen, and quite frankly, she was scared of the pain that would flood her entire body once contact was made. So she figured that soothing the rest of her body from the stress and heaviness that the past week had placed upon her was good enough for now.<p>

But really, the pain that she knew was inevitable was really just a cover-up for something else she was afraid of; Danny seeing it in the bruise in its entirety. He'd whipped her top up in the locker room to sneak a peek at it, but he'd only really glanced at it before she'd tugged her top back down and chastised him. At work it was fine for her to push him away and downplay what had happened, but the second he got home, she knew for a fact she wouldn't be able to hide it for very long.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Shitting hell!" Lindsay cried; jumping out of her skin at the shock of him being home. "Couldn't you have made a little bit of noise, jackass? I nearly had an effing heart attack!" She screamed through the shower curtain.

"Oh, and if I had made noise, you'd have been convinced someone was snooping around the apartment. It was a lose-lose situation if you ask me."

"Jerk," she spat through the curtain as she tried to restore her previous heartbeat of less than two hundred beats a second, or so it felt. "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry babe," he said, poking his head around the shower curtain. Luckily, she'd just turned and was now facing away from him. As confident as she was with him and as much as she loved him; she didn't feel comfortable with his eyes focussing in on the bruise just yet. "Can I make it up to you?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, try your hello again." She said through gritted teeth as the pressure from the shower head bounced off the offended area of her stomach.

Chuckling, Danny let go of the shower curtain and a few moments later, she could hear him shut the bathroom door. Seconds after, she heard his knuckles knock softly on the door.

"Baby, I'm home."

Despite the pain it brought, she couldn't help but giggle. "Hi Dan."

"Didn't wanna scare you," he said by way of explanation through the curtain before poking his head around, like he had before.

"That was sweet of you. I'd have probably been scared shitless otherwise." She smiled over her shoulder as she rinsed the suds from her body. "How was work?"

They shared a look before both of them simultaneously burst into fits of giggles, Lindsay not as committed or genuine as Danny's out of fear that the giggles would hurt her stomach further, but giggles were evident nonetheless.

"Did we actually just do that?" Danny questioned his giggling wife.

"Apparently," she smiled as she re-washed her front and stomach.

"How's your tummy?"

"Tummy?" she smirked over her shoulder, "Very technical terminology there, Detective."

"Nice dodge," he returned. "How is it? Turn around."

"No, the bruise is fine... it's gone down."

"Yeah, right," He rolled his eyes. "Turn around before I turn you around."

"Danny, I'm nearly done in the shower, give me two minutes."

"Babe, stop dodging this. I'm looking at it now or in five minutes."

"Danny, stop it." She sighed. "It's nothing. It's just a little bruise; nothing worse than what you've had before."

"Yeah, but when it's on me it's different. I can take and have taken a hell of a lot more than what you have, baby."

"And what do you mean by that?" she spat, as she turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Holy fuck!" he cried, his eyes instantly making their way to her stomach. "Linds... baby!"

"It's nothing," she sighed, folding her arms across her abdomen. "Honestly, it looks worse than what it is."

"Babe," he sighed. "Linds... you need to let me look at that."

"Danny, chill out." She sighed. "It's fine."

"Babe, I can see the fucking outline of her foot!" He cried, reaching out to her flat stomach. "Montana, you can't tell me that don't hurt."

"It's just sore and aches a little."

"A little?" he implored, tracing her wet skin with his fingertips.

"Alright, it hurts like a bitch," she admitted, "but there's nothing I can do about it now, can I?"

"You can go and get it checked for starts, babe; where that is it can't be good."

"It's a kick in the stomach, Danny. It's fine."

"Just a kick in the stomach; Linds have you heard yourself? Don't you know how damaging a kick in the stomach can be?"

"It looks worse than it is," she repeated, failing miserably to defend herself.

"Babe, please."

"Dan, come on, let it go alright?"

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever, don't get it checked Linds."

"Hey, come on... don't be like that Dan."

"No, it's fine," he shrugged, letting go of the shower curtain.

Sighing heavily, Lindsay rubbed her face and then turned on her heel and poked her head out of the other side of the bath, standing directly under the showerhead, watching Danny as he splashed water on his face.

"It's only 'cause I care; you know that right?" he said after drying his face with Lindsay's waiting towel. "I'm not doin' it to be a dick, its genuine concern."

"I know," she sighed, still letting her head peek around the shower curtain.

"And as caveman-esque as it seems, I want to protect you and I can't do that when you're out in the field. You think I like seeing something like that on you? It scares me Linds." He said, leaning towards her and pressing a kiss to the tip of her wet nose.

"Why though Dan?" She inquired as her eyes followed him to where he sat on the closed toilet lid. "I don't see why. I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."

"I'm not saying you can't babe, what I don't like about it is that I know how much that shit hurts, alright? You don't think I've been kicked in the stomach? I know it hurts like a bitch... and I don't have to worry about -" he paused as he reconsidered the ending to his sentence, "Never mind."

"No go on, you don't have to worry about what?" She pushed.

"It's stupid," he growled at her, standing up and dismissing himself from the conversation before it turned into something more. "Just finish your shower. We're not made out of money."

"Um, excuse me," she began, her voice high pitched – a quick indication for Danny that she was pissed, "Don't take that tone with me, okay? You're the one that came in here, so don't give me that crap. What were you gonna say?

"Leave it babe." He said, leaving the bathroom.

"Don't be so rude as to walk away Danny," She snapped, grabbing the other side of the shower curtain so that she was in a closer proximity to him. "Don't walk away, especially after the god awful week I've had."

"And I haven't had a shitty week either, Linds?" He spat, turning on his heel. "Do you think that I haven't had to sit and go through rape cases? More so than you probably! You haven't been the only one on this case."

"Who had the shit though Danny? Who had to constantly question a traumatised rape victim who turned out to be innocent? Who had to put her through the emotional ringer all week? Who had to question her actions? Me! So if you wanna trade roles then let's do it. I'd happily sit and read case files as opposed to seeing the look of betrayal that I saw constantly in Kate's eyes."

"You think you're the only one who struggled? Alright, let me ask you this: who had to constantly remind himself that he was a cop and wouldn't do the same thing if he was in that position?" Danny's voice was slowly raising, only irritating Lindsay further.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Lindsay snapped. "You'd never be in their position Danny!"

"I might not be, but-" he snapped, but then shook his head. "I don't even want to! I can't even bring myself to say it."

"Look... We're gonna wake Lucy up," Lindsay told him, detaching herself from the conversation completely. "Dinner's in the oven."

"No Linds, wait a sec, come on... we're being silly here. I know it's safe to say that we both know that this week has been shit for the both of us... and rather than arguing we should be there for the other... it's what we do best, you know?"

"Danny... dinner's in the oven."

"Don't do that," he growled at her. "Don't back away now that you've realised this is turnin' into somethin' else. Don't walk away and be angry just so that you save yourself from a confrontation."

"You mind?" She said, folding her fingers around the shower curtain. "I've been in here a while now. We're not made of money." She snipped at him, repeating his earlier words.

"Linds... come on."

"No, I've been in here a while and I still need to condition my hair."

"Lindsay," he sighed.

"What part of no don't you understand Dan?"

"You know what, fuck off Linds; I'm not in the mood for this shit, alright? Don't be such a smartass! I was concerned and upset that you got hurt earlier. I'm also upset at the fact that you've had a bad week and thought that maybe, just maybe I'd be able to help you a little bit. Sue me for it! What a terrible guy that makes me, huh?"

"Don't curse at me," she growled at him. "I get that you're upset and stressed but don't start taking it out on me."

"I am upset and stressed! I'm stressed that you're in pain because it's etched on your face and you're trying to be a trooper. It stresses me out that you can hide it from me and that you _want_ to hide it from me. What does that say about us? What does it say about how you feel about me?"

"Everything isn't always about you Danny," she reminded him.

"No, you're right; it's about me and you in this marriage... so try and remember that next time you get a good kick in the stomach, alright? I'm only doin' this because I care; we're supposed to be in this together Lindsay... not you against me; so how about you remind yourself of that. I'm not pesterin' ya for the thrill of it – I'm doin' it 'cause I care."

"I don't want to argue," she sighed, running her fingers through her sodden locks. "That's not what I want."

"Well, what do you want then?"

"A hug," she let out a whimper; her emotions overcoming her quickly. She could sense his concern, despite the angry words that had been tossed back and forth between the both of them. Tears brimmed in her eyes as the words voiced with concern rang in her ears... and perhaps mixed with a little bit of pain on her part. "Danny... I... I..."

Sighing heavily, Danny made his way back into the bathroom and knelt with one knee against their porcelain bath. "Montana, I didn't mean to make you cry. Look, come on, come here, I'm sorry babe."

She failed to move, and simply stood underneath the spray of the shower; her hands over her face, hiding the tears that were now slipping down her face.

"Honey, I've been stressed and upset but that's no excuse and I'm sorry." he said, his hand carefully taking hold of her arm and tugging her towards him. "Linds, I didn't mean to make you cry baby."

"It really hurts," she whimpered, the droplets from her wet hair masking the tears that were steadily falling down her face. "My tummy and the bruise; it really hurts Danny."

Sighing heavily, Danny shook his head as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby." All other words dissolved on his tongue, and instantly their argument from seconds ago was forgotten.

"It hurts," she sobbed against the crook of his shoulder. "It hurts a lot."

"Let me see it," he whispered as he softly and gently pushed her away from him so he could get a better look at her injury. "Come on, let me look." His tone had dropped a whole octave and he'd busted out the voice reserved for one person: their daughter. The soft spoken Danny who could solve any problem surfaced for very few people; and often not even for Lindsay. This Danny was Lucy's Daddy... so for him to make an appearance, an air of realisation hit Lindsay that he hadn't been messing when he was expressing his concern; which, of course didn't help her emotions at all.

"Careful," she sniffled as she carefully edged away from him but still kept a tight hold of his hands as she showed him the shocking bruise that had taken residency on her abdomen.

"I will," he promised as he moved in to take a better look. The closer he got, the more he realised that if the kick to her stomach hadn't done any damage aside from the physical aspects of the bruise, then she was incredibly lucky. The sheer size and colour of the bruise _already_ startled him a somewhat. He'd had his fair share of bruises from chases and suspects in the past, but never one like this. Combined with the fact that Lindsay bruised very rarely and this... this was a serious bruise she had.

"Does it hurt when I run my fingers over it?"

She shook her head softly, "But if you add even a tiny bit of pressure then it really hurts."

He nodded, taking in the information. "I knew it was hurtin' you from the way you were holdin' yourself; I think you forget I know you better than you know yourself."

She sniffled and nodded as she glanced down to watch him gently stroke her skin and the area of her bruised stomach.

"I'm worried," he told her honestly, his voice still expressing his concern. "Can we please get it checked?"

"It's alright," she shook her head. "I had Hawkes look it over earlier and he said it was fine; just to take it easy."

"Why didn't you say earlier?" Danny questioned, brushing her wet hair from her face.

She shrugged. "I was upset and it briefly slipped my mind?"

"Nah," he said with narrowed eyes, "You wanted to make me worried... to see a little that side of me that appears every now and then. Secretly you like it when I get all concerned husband, don't you? You like gettin' my heart rate goin'?" He teased lightly.

"I didn't want to worry you!" she insisted. "It wasn't that; I didn't keep it from you on purpose! I promise!"

"Linds, calm down," he said, holding his hands up. "It's fine, alright? I was just joking, don't worry... "

"Promise?"

"Promise." Danny nodded.

Lindsay let out a massive sigh, "Look baby, about earlier and what I said-"

"Sweetie, don't even think about it; emotions run high after cases like that. I thought that we would have been alright but I guess we still needed that blow up like we usually do after shitty cases. If anyone should be sayin-"

"-I'm sorry." She cut in, trying to voice her apology first.

"-that," he smiled, "Then it should be me. I don't know why I got how I did, and I shouldn't have cursed at you either... I know you don't like that and I'm sorry."

"You were mad," she shrugged. "When we're mad we do and say things we don't mean."

"You got that right," he sighed. "Just, make sure you keep me in the loop 'bout it, alright? Your bruise I mean? It's a scary lookin' thing and I want you to tell me the truth when I ask you if it's hurtin' k? That's all I ask."

"Okay," she sighed. "I will. Look Danny, I really didn't mean to wind you up about it..." She trailed off, obviously saddened by the way that a light conversation had quickly turned into a raging argument between the two of them.

"Hey, look at me... Linds?" he said, pausing and waiting for her to react. She reacted slowly and made eye contact with him a good few seconds after he'd tried to get her attention." Listen to me, okay? I'm not mad at you; I'm not mad at the argument; I'm mad at myself for being snappy like I was, but that's beyond the point. All it is, is that I'm worried about this here," he said, laying a hand over her stomach "... but if you say that Hawkes looked it over and said it was fine, then I believe you, okay? I trust you."

"He did," she insisted.

"And that's fine." He nodded. "I just wanna make sure you're okay and there's nothin' we hafta worry about, okay?"

She nodded.

"And, if it makes you feel any better, bruise or no bruise, you're still beautiful..."

"I am?" she blushed.

"Montana, you're gorgeous; you should know that by now."

"I know but, I've gotta admit, as much as I love you, I've been feeling pretty self conscious standing here totally naked in the shower for like the past fifteen minutes while we had this... heated discussion."

"Seriously?" he smirked. "You, self conscious? Please. I don't believe that for a second."

She nodded. "Well, you know what we're like... I'm not naked for very long until... well, you get carried away."

"I get carried away?" he implored. "Who stripped last week because they were told I was tired?"

"Who finished stripping me?" She smirked, licking her lips.

"Touché," Danny smirked. "Well you wanna know what? Honestly? I'll give you this one... It's been killin' me standin' here with you totally naked and me thinkin' it's totally inappropriate when we were in the middle of a 'heated discussion'."

"And now that we're not?" Lindsay licked her lips.

Danny leant forward, giving her a moment to wrap her fingers around his collar and tug him in towards her for a sensual kiss that sent a chill down her spine. Despite the way that their lips had sealed themselves together, Danny tore his away and smirked as Lindsay peeled her eyes open. "Hey!" she protested. "Unless you broke away to strip that shirt off then you need to get back here, Mister."

"Good try," he smirked. "But there's no way we're having dirty shower make-up sex against the wall with me half dressed when you're supposed to be takin' it easy."

With that, he turned on his heel and scooped up her dirty clothes.

"What? Wait! Where you goin'?" she cried.

"Well, to get my dinner, I'm starved, it's like nine-thirty... and I'm gonna do the laundry so you don't have to."

"Put it down, I'll do it," she assured him. "Just... come back here."

"S'up?"

"Don't leave me," she whispered, her fingertips reaching out to him, but he'd strategically stood far enough away so that she couldn't reach him. "Come shower with me."

"You really want me to?" he asked her, his fingers curling around the hem of his shirt.

"Absolutely!" she insisted.

He smirked as he tugged his shirt over his head and dropped it on the pile of Lindsay's clothes. "Good try," he laughed, "But" he paused, slipping his hand into the shower and turning the temperature of the water down."I think a cold shower will do that bruise some good."

"DANNY!" Lindsay screeched, desperate to get away from the freezing spray that was gushing at her through the shower head. "Asshole! Come back here, Danny." When she saw that he was walking away with no intentions of turning around, she upped her game a little, "Don't walk away from me! I know you think this is hilarious, but you're gonna get it bad for doin' that! Danny! Stop ignoring me!"

He didn't even bother to fight the laugh that escaped him as he made his way through the living room. Although he was ignoring her, he was listening intently to everything she was screeching at him; and couldn't contain himself when he heard her foot connect with the bathtub; a clear sign that she had stomped her foot when she realised that she wasn't getting her own way.

"Suck it up, babe. Cold shower'll do you good!"

"Jackass!" she bellowed in response.

"You'd think she'd just turn the temperature back up," Danny smirked to himself as he switched the oven on and poured himself a glass of milk. "You married a beauty Dan," he chuckled out loud as he put the milk away, "but it's damn a good job you didn't marry her for her common sense."

One good thing about it, he thought to himself. He could be for damn sure her mood would have been lifted a little after a little cold shower... Not to mention the fact that if he was lucky; she'd find some way to get revenge on him. And although he'd _never _admit it, her revenge was always pretty damn sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Heheheheheheheh, I left you hanging... I also left Lindsay hanging, poor girl; and I bet she's probably pretty cold right now. Who else thinks Danny's gonna get it for that ;) Hopefully I'll write and get the next chapter up soon. Hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so I have an admission to make... I kind of lied. Apparently Fred had unresolved issues that needed to be dealt with before we could get to the good stuff; so it seems like we're going to share a bit of emotional baggage between our favourite couple before we get to the shower secks. Damn it, Fred. But this being said, I think it's common knowledge nowadays that I'm physically incapable of just sticking to my A/Ns and plans when it comes to a story's chapter amount. Case in point, Why'd You Have to Go; which by the way for anyone who is still interested is currently being worked on. YAYS. I hope people enjoy this chapter nonetheless. 7x15 is probably my favourite episode this season, bar 7x01 - so there's just so much I want to do for it, you know, hold onto it with both hands kind of thing; so I hope it's not getting old! I'm sorry if I appear to be repeating myself.. eeks! **

**I do know however that chapter 3 will bring the goods ;) and it'll be the final chapter (I think... hopefully!).**

**Now, can I just give a huge thank you to those who reviewed; I really loved hearing what you thought about the story. I hope there are others that enjoyed it too. Also, huge thanks to all of you who added it to story alert... or me to Author alert! That was awesome. Thank you! Special mentions to: **cklovesm-m, MesserFamilyFan100, afrozenheart412, 18lzytwner, csimesser1, alexindigo, brendanakai, me00789 and lauralynn87 :)

* * *

><p><em>Wrapped Up In You - chapter two. <em>

* * *

><p>Ducking his head out of the open window, Danny Messer felt a small smile grace his lips as his eyes fell on the form of his wife. He'd searched for her high and low in their teeny tiny apartment, before realising where she was most likely to be. He braced himself before climbing through the opened window and onto the fire escape that was just outside their bedroom. Although he attempted the climb through the small gap as gracefully as he could manage, he was pretty sure he lost a little bit of his masculinity, and was just thankful that Lindsay had missed his stumbling. Once he'd straightened himself up after nearly sending himself head first down the escape, he settled next to her on their 'balcony' they'd dubbed it, and let out a small sigh. "I figured I'd find you here, aren't you a little cold babe?" He inquired, shuffling close to her.<p>

"Nope," she smiled offering some of her blanket to him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine," she nodded. "I'm just thinking."

"About anything in particular?" he inquired as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Life." She shrugged as she shuffled closer to him; so much so she was nearly sat on his lap. "You, me."

"Oh yeah?" he mused, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "What about us?"

"Just stuff," she smiled. "Nothin' really, just that I love you."

"Aw baby, I love you too." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "But you needed to come out here to think about that? I'm not buyin' that."

"So maybe I'm thinkin' about some other stuff too," she admitted.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really," she shook her head; her teeth chattering a little. "It got really cold all of a sudden."

"It's cause I stole your blankie," he reasoned, wrapping the blanket around her and pulling her completely onto his lap. "Better?"

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nah, I got you; you're my little ball of heat on my lap to keep me warm."

"A little ball of heat?" she repeated, her eyebrows arched. "Really?"

"It's been a long day," he lamely defended himself. "You sure that there's nothin' I can do to help you?"

She nodded against him, threading her fingertips mindlessly through his hair. "I love you for wantin' to help, but I'm just thinking over it myself... I'm fine, I promise... it's just been a long day like you said."

"You still feeling the heat from the case with Kate?"

"A little," Lindsay admitted. "She called me earlier today and I missed her call."

"Linds," Danny sighed.

"Baby, please don't start." She pleaded with him. "I really don't want to get into it; just cuddle me and make me feel better."

"Let me guess; you're beating yourself up about it?" He questioned; ignoring her pleas to drop the subject, but he made a point of tightening his hold on her, wrapping her in a protective bundle.

"I'm sure I said I didn't wanna talk about it," she mused out loud. "How is it that you still manage to pry it out of me?"

"Because I think deep down you do want to talk about it."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "So go on, tell me what it is I'm thinking about."

"Hmm," he paused for a moment as he took a look at the stress that had taken over her features. "I'm thinkin' you feel bad and a little embarrassed that you apparently keep letting her down. You feel like you're not being the best version of the picture you've painted for yourself and you're not living up to your high expectations."

"You know, you're such a shit," she told him. "I hate that you know me so well... there's no mystery to me any more." She teased lightly, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "But I have to admit, I do love you for it."

"It's a skill I've come to master." He informed her proudly, "And let me tell you something. It's a load of crap; all what you're feeling is bullshit Linds."

"Excuse me?" she implored, moving away from him abruptly, but not being able to move very far because of the hold his arms had around her. "Come again?"

"All of these high expectations you have and the picture you've painted of what you need to do for this chick; it's eatin' you up and it's a load of crap."

"No Danny, it's what she deserves."

"Deserves? From you? I don't think so."

"Why might that be?" Lindsay sighed.

"Honey, I don't know if you remember but Kate lied to you."

"Yeah, well... it's the least I can do for her."

"Linds, what the hell are you talking about? She looked into your eyes and didn't think twice about lying to you."

"Do you blame her?" Lindsay implored. "She was scared, she knew what she'd been doing considering the circumstances wasn't helping her innocence plea."

"That doesn't justify her lying to you though. Let's be realistic here, baby."

"No, but just because she lied doesn't mean she doesn't need that reassurance that things will get better for her."

"And she needs to work that out for herself babe. She needs to find peace with what happened so that she can move on."

"I just feel responsible; like I need to help her."

He let out a long, laboured sigh. "Was it you that attacked her?"

"What?" she scoffed. "No! Don't be so ridiculous, you know what I mean."

"No actually," he shrugged. "I don't know what you mean at all. I don't understand why you're responsible for her in the slightest to be honest, baby."

"I owe her the support," she rephrased what she had meant. "She deserves the support from me."

"Lindsay, were you on her case?"

"What are you talking about?" she furrowed her brow in confusion, but was also a little taken aback from the use of her given name as opposed to one of his many terms of endearment he had for her. "you know I wasn't on the case."

"So you didn't work with her during the initial investigation?"

"No." She said simply.

"So what is your role in this exactly?"

"It's what I didn't do, Danny. I handed her a pamphlet on dealing with trauma and some pepper spray months after the fact and sent her on her merry way; even though she still didn't feel safe. I need to make up for what I didn't do back then."

"So what was it you were supposed to do 'back then'?" He asked, using air quotes - half of him doing it to piss her off and the other half trying to emphasise the point he was trying to make with her.

"You know what I was doing; I went to offer support and advice."

"Okay, support and advice. And did you give her support and advice?"

"Well-"

"Yes or no," he cut her off. "Did you give her support and advice?"

She sighed, "Yes." She admitted, even though the admission clearly pained her. "But-"

"I said yes or no." He told her firmly. "You went forth and conquered," he said, pressing his index finger against her nose. "You did what you went to do baby; you gave her support and advice. Boom. The end."

"But- what if support and advice wasn't enough."

He sighed. "This really has you doesn't it? Like it's really under your skin and eatin' away at you."

She nodded sadly and slowly. "I let her down the first time with the checking my watch thing... and then there was the me not giving her a gun thing, obviously I wouldn't have just handed her a gun," she assured him before he had the chance to blow up about the ludicrous request on Kate's part. "But, I can understand where she was coming from."

"Well yeah, I can too, but you don't just ask a friggin' NYPD detective for a gun, babe."

"Yeah, hence the pepper spray," Lindsay reminded him. "And to try and make amends I gave her my number in case she wanted to talk, and what did I go and do.. miss the damn phone-call."

"Did you call her back?"

"Of course I did," Lindsay scoffed. "But she didn't answer. I left a message to call me back."

Danny smiled and shook his head slowly. "Linds... what more do you think you can do?"

"I don't know." she sighed.

"You know you're my superhero, and you're Lucy's superhero, but you can't be everyone's hero, babe."

"But I can try," she reasoned. "Even if I'm just Kate's."

"Kate can only be helped if she wants to be helped though. You've left her a message now. You haven't ignored her call; you went out of your way to return the call. And if I know you, which I do," he rubbed his nose against her own, "I'm pretty sure you didn't just tell her you were returning her call. I think you went onto apologise that you missed her call in the first place and you probably also gave her your personal number in case she wanted to get in touch urgently. Am I right?"

"I gave her yours too," Lindsay blushed. "In case I missed her call again..."

"Lindsay Messer." He sighed, shaking his head. "And you're seriously beating yourself up about this?"

"I know, I'm crazy."

"Maybe a little," he teased before shaking his head. "You're not crazy, you just care; too much sometimes. Leave Kate at work, okay? If she calls you back, then great. If she doesn't; oh well, that's her decision. You've done _all_ that you can for her, okay? It's been a week Lindsay; you need be pragmatic and compartmentalise this because it's not something that should be still on your mind."

"I know." She sighed after a pointed stare from her husband. "Honestly, I know."

"Good," he said. "Because I don't want this bothering you any more, understood?"

"Yes sir," she teased him with a mini salute. "And I will... I'll try at least. I promise." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You're freezing," he cried as her cold lips met his. "You're like a little icicle."

"I know, I am really cold... I'm gonna head in for a shower, you coming in?" She asked him.

"I'll be in, in a minute."

"I'll leave the blanket," she smiled; draping it over his shoulders, then following that action by pressing a kiss to his temple. "Don't be too long, I don't want you to get sick; it's pretty cold out here."

"I won't," he promised, watching her retreating form slip her way through the gap in the open window. "Hey Linds?" he called just as she was about to disappear.

"Yeah?" she replied, sticking her head through the window.

"I love your big heart." He smiled. "And I know you want to help her and I love you for that-"

"But..." she prompted.

"This is our spot, isn't it? Reserved for you and me?"

She nodded in agreement.

"What did we promise each other?"

"That we didn't bring work to our spot." She reiterated a pact made months upon months ago between the two of them. "I just like to think out here, you know?" she sighed dreamily. "I thought the cool air would make everything seem clearer."

"And did it?" he pondered.

"No," she shook her head. "But you did."

And with that, she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>I originally uploaded this at 1am... it is now 3.15am. I was just going to read over it real quick and shoot off to bed. What went wrong? Well, it was a complete BITCH to me. I practically re-wrote the entire thing in the uploader and I'm still iffy on it. It just... I don't know why I was being so fussy with it. And I have NO clue why I'm sharing this, but I feel the need for some unbeknown reason. I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed the chapter! (I'm not sure if that's the right word for this chapter... it's a little heavy and deep but enjoy is all I have right now). Thoughts and comments are muchly appreciated. And thanks for checking in for chapter two, and I hope you come back for chapter three! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry this has been such a long delay in the update. My life has been so insanely busy at the minute I'm getting to the point where I have to do laundry at 1am to get it done, and I'm actually scheduling sleep opportunities in between everything I'm having to do. The perils of being a college student, eh? I'd complain if I had nothing better to do with my time. I really wanted to write something tonight, but after a day of soaking up the sun rays (we hit 70 degrees in ENGLAND today... let's hold for a moment of awe and wonderment!) I'm exhausted, but remembered I wrote this before my life decided to crank it up. So... I figured at least you guys could enjoy this, and it would give me at least something to edit. **

**Also, as a side note - fanfic has changed. what's the deal with the sidebar. When the heck did that happened? hahah. Shows how long it's been. **

**Hope you guys enjoy the final chapter to Wrapped Up in You. Can I just say I'm a little proud that I didn't turn this into a monster like I usually do! Thanks to Alexindigo for the suggestion a while ago to do this; I finally got there. I hope it's what you hoped for. **

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed - your thoughts made my day! **cklovesm-m, csimesser1, afrozenheart412, MesserFamilyFan100, brendanakai, alexindigo, rhymenocerous, 18lzytwner & hope06.** You guys are great**!

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Danny had made his way back into the warm apartment and dead bolted the window, ensuring nothing and no-one was getting in with any ease. One of the main features that they'd looked for when they'd been apartment hunting after the whole Shane Casey debacle was that the windows were secure. 'Giving Fort Knox a run for their money' was the analogy that Lindsay had given him when trying to explain herself. The apartment to which they were in now was bigger, but compromises had been made. Their bedroom was actually the second bedroom; the smaller room. They'd loved the apartment upon looking around and the location was great but Lindsay couldn't shake the fear of a fire escape being just outside her daughter's bedroom. Not again. Casey was dead and she knew as such, but she had felt like they would be tempting fate. And that was just something she refused to get on board with. The safety of their daughter was paramount and she was going to let absolutely nothing get in the way of keeping her baby girl safe.<p>

Lindsay, after expressing her fears, had then disappeared with their realtor to discuss other properties in the area; which had given Danny the chance to pull out his measurements and tape measure. Upon his reckoning, they could easily make the second bedroom work as their master. And, by giving Lucy the bigger room, Lindsay's fears were eased. It wasn't the most practical of plans; but for them it worked. The piece of mind that Lindsay was given, knowing that Lucy was safe, was enough to make the compromise work.

The shower was already running with soft hums milling into their bedroom from the bathroom just off the hallway. Rolling his shoulders to relieve the stress from the day, Danny padded from their master bedroom into the hallway and quickly made his way into the bathroom before softly shutting the door behind him.

"Did you lock up?" Lindsay's voice sounded from the bathtub.

"Yep, good and proper; no psycho serial killer is moseying his way into our bedroom tonight." He paused for a second. "But I won't get offended when you check it yourself."

Lindsay's face popped around the shower curtain, a smile tugging at her lips. "I love you."

"Mhmm, I'll bet you do." he smirked. "Understanding your crazy OCD moments... not many other people would tolerate them." He joked lightly.

"You're such a dork," she teased him. "You have those OCD moments too and you know you do, so don't even pretend that you're not exactly the same as I am. You just hide them better than I do."

"Whatever babe," he shrugged her insinuations off, regardless of the fact that they were completely and utterly true. He continued on with his banter, "Who is it that married me despite all of that?"

"The same guy that got me pregnant?" She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully at him before disappearing behind the curtain and continuing on with her shower.

"And if you ask me that was the best damn thing I've ever done."

"Admittedly yes," Lindsay agreed.

"I'm plotting to do it again, just so you know."

"Is that so?" she giggled. "Good luck to you in that case."

"What do you mean good luck?" he questioned as he popped his head into the shower. "You plannin' on makin' it difficult?"

She smirked at him. "Perhaps."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Sure," she replied with a giggle. "If you want it to be."

"Is that right?" His voice was full of confidence, "well, challenge accepted. Where's your birth control?"

"Nice try," she teased him.

He furrowed his brow in seriousness as he assessed whether or not Lindsay was being serious. "I thought you were warming up to an idea of another baby."

"I was... until I think about how much labour hurt. So if you find a way for me to be pregnant and then for you to give birth then I'm in... Until then, I repeat: good luck to your boys."

"We don't need luck, honey. We made it through the defences the first time. No reason to suggest we can't do it a second time."

"That's cocky," she smirked.

"Confident." He informed her. "And come on, you don't want another cutie like Lucy?"

"I never said that," she pointed out. "When it happens, it happens."

"You said when, not if." Danny observed.

"I did," she nodded. "I bet Mac thanks his lucky Gods every day that he hired you; your skills in observation are just mind-blowing."

"So you want it to happen?" he pressed on, ignoring her smart-ass comment.

She smiled at him; a smile that told him everything he needed to know. Her silence and actions gave him a loud enough answer for now. Deciding that perhaps it was time for a change in conversation, he brought up the question that he'd been burning to ask her. "I meant to ask you how your bruise was earlier," he said, busying himself in the bathroom as she showered.

"Better," she replied through the curtain separating them. "It doesn't hurt as much now... and it's faded." She pulled the curtain back and displayed her stomach. "See, look."

"So, it's safe to say that you're alright then now?"

"I was okay before, but yeah, I'm fine."

"Does it still hurt?" he inquired, his fingers reaching out to trace the faint remnants of the nasty bruise that had marred her skin for the better part of a week or so.

"Not really," she shook her head. "Well, at least not like it did anyway."

"So we don't have to be careful then? No?"

"Well, define careful..."

"With your bruise." He smirked.

"Well I got that, but what do you mean _exactly_?" she smirked, knowing exactly what he was suggesting.

"Well, you know..." he trailed off.

"I don't actually, I haven't a clue what you're saying to me," she smirked before dropping the curtain in his face.

"Well, what happened last time I was hangin' around when it was shower time?"

"Are you implying the last time I showered was last week?" She spat, her head shooting around the corner of the bath, "because if that's what you're sayin' I can kick your ass into next week so you can witness my next shower. Jerk."

"Hold your fire for a second there babe; I meant that I haven't pestered you since then." He retorted. "I've barely had time to shower myself let alone loiter while you shower... If I remember rightly, I left you with that nice cold shower."

"Yep, I remember it too." She said coolly. "And I remember giving you the cold shoulder."

"Yeah, about that," he made a move to unroll the bathmat that had gathered underneath itself, most probably from the chaos that was Lucy's bath time earlier. "I wasn't a fan."

"No?" she mused, a hint of teasing in her voice. "Why ever not?"

"Because, I thought you'd get freaky with me and do some kinky stuff in the bedroom and get your revenge... I didn't even get a kiss or cuddle that night."

"I was mad," she reasoned. "You left me hanging."

"You'd just told me that we needed to be careful with you."

"So?" She implored.

"I didn't wanna get too carried away when you were aching... you know how we can be."

"That's a good ache though," she reminded him with a twinkle in her eye. "So now that we don't have to be _that _careful?"

"I can't promise that I won't be giving you a few bruises myself." He said, "Let's put it that way."

"As long as you don't kick me in the stomach," she smirked.

"Kinky," he chuckled. "Or not," he quickly added as she glared at him. "I'm kidding,"

"Yeah? You better be."

"Scouts honour," he smirked. He then paused, giving himself the opportunity to appreciate her soaked body. "I've got a whole list of things I wanna do to you."

"It's been a while since we had sex in the shower." She commented, grabbing her shower gel and squeezing a generous amount into the palm of her hand before rubbing it all over her body, strangely paying a lot of attention to her breasts. "What's up with that?"

"God knows," Danny closed his eyes momentarily and let out a groan before cracking his eyes open and shaking his head at his wife. "You're killin' me, babe."

"Why?" she smirked as she took the shower head from its holster and rinsed the suds from her body. Slowly. "What ever is the matter?"

"You with the... and the... and Hawkes."

"Whoa, why's Hawkes got anything to do with this?"

"He told me to take it easy with you."

"Oh he did, did he?" she huffed, snapping the shower head back into its place with more force than required. "Why might that be?"

"Just that as okay as you think you are, she packed quite a kick in a focused area of your tummy and it could still hurt, so he told me to take it easy and... well yeah."

"So take it easy then." She growled.

"What's with that tone, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, pulling the shower curtain along the rail abruptly. "Nothing's wrong."

"Aha, yeah." Danny smirked. "Sure thing, babe."

"Actually," she began, her tone high pitched, instantly causing Danny to break out in a fully fledged smirk. "Can I just say it's weird and completely inappropriate that you and Sheldon spoke about us having sex."

"Well sweetheart, I think Hawkes is clever enough is to make that assumption himself. Lucy is quite the reminder that we don't just cuddle, you know?"

"Yeah and I get that, but I don't appreciate being the subject of boy's locker room talk. I have to work with them too. Not to mention there are boundaries that we've had in place for years now and not only did you overstep that, it's something he doesn't need to know Danny. I thought you'd have a bit more respect for me than that."

"Whoa, hold up a second!" Danny held his hand up and poked his head into her shower. "Let me straighten some things out here, it wasn't like that. Hawkes asked me how your bruise was doin' and I told him that you were still sore and it still didn't look too pretty. He told me to watch out for you and make sure you took it easy because he knows you're a trooper and definitely won't make a big deal out of being hurt, no matter how much it's hurting you. When he said for me to make sure you took it easy, I get the impression my dirty mind interpreted it in a different way to what he actually meant... I'm just messin' but I guess didn't convey that well enough."

"You better be telling me the truth." she informed him.

"Do you really think I go shootin' my mouth off? God Linds, you should know me better than that. What happens between you and me stays between you and me. It's you I make love to and that's something that's intimate and part of _our _marriage, a marriage that is ours no one else's. The last thing I'm gonna do is let _anyone _know what happens in those private moments between the two of us. Period, no matter who it is."

She blushed. "I... I didn't realise you felt like that."

"Because it should have gone unsaid," he pointed out. "We've been in a relationship long enough and hell married long enough for me to have shown you that I'd never breathe a word of what happens in our bedroom. It's private. The end."

"I know that you have nothing but respect for me, and I know you want to keep our private lives private... I just... I guess... I guess I needed to hear it from you, get a little bit of reassurance perhaps, because for a minute there I wasn't too sure."

"Well there's your reassurance." Danny's defensiveness was visibly diminishing, allowing him to smile softly at her. "Have a bit of faith in me, ok? I'm not all that bad."

She leant forwards and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. "I'm sorry, honey."

"You better be," he huffed.

"You know I am," She assured him and then paused, as she mentally assessed whether or not they were back on a common ground and okay with one another. When Danny offered her a warm and loving smile, she licked her lips. "Now, I believe you were in the middle of making a promise or two to me..."

"Come again?"

"I hope so." She commented offhandedly.

He couldn't help but smirk at her dirty mind. "You really want me in there?"

She nodded. "And not in the innocent way you're suggesting."

"Yeah because me being in there with you is totally innocent," he licked his lips. "I think you're forgetting who you're talking to."

"Are you not fazed from having to be careful though? I'm awfully wet."

"In which sense?" he questioned, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Well, you'll never find out if you don't get your ass in here with me."

He licked his lips predatorily, but his better sense took over. "You sure you're ready for me in there? Wouldn't wanna hurt you, you know that."

"I'm fine, Danny." She sighed. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. You don't need to take it easy in case I'm gonna break. I've been through a lot worse than some kick to the stomach."

Licking his lips, Danny let out a low whistle as his eyes fully appreciated Lindsay's body – and her wet body at that. And as he appreciated her, her eyes found themselves drawn to his quickly growing erection, perfectly showcased in his tight jeans. "Do you see what you do to me?" he asked her.

She nodded; the anticipation for him joining her rendered her speechless temporarily.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, his fingertips brushing against the skin of her stomach, "with or without that."

"God, the way you look at me sometimes," she said, biting her lip. She looked him up and down appreciatively and then grinned. "How much do you wanna wear that outfit tomorrow?"

"I couldn't give a shit." He assured her.

"Good," she sighed in relief as her fingers gripped his t-shirt and tugged him into the shower with her and promptly closed the curtain.

"Linds!" Danny protested, shocked that she'd actually followed through with her very off the cuff remark.

"You said you didn't give a shit," she reminded him as she pinned him against the tiled wall, pressing kisses to his neck.

"I don't," he smirked before wrapping his arms around her slender frame, and lifted her slightly; giving her the opportunity to wrap her legs around him. "But holy shit that was hot."

"That's what I was going for," she whispered against his lips.

"You got anything else up your sleeve?" He questioned.

"You'll have to wait and see," she winked. He almost instantly buried his head in the crook of her neck and began placing intimate kisses to the area, sending a constant stream of shivers down her back. "In all seriousness Danny, I know I said I'm okay, but it still hurts a little."

"I knew you were sayin' that just to get me in here. You'll do anything to get with this," he whispered against her neck, not even seeming fazed with how quickly he'd been drenched with the shower spray. "Can't say I blame you though." he replied, the breath from his lips to her's sending chills down her spine. "And, I promise we'll be extra careful, k?"

She let out a moan of pleasure he pinned her against the wall with his body. The change in their usual shower antics excited her significantly, because usually by now he'd be buried to the hilt inside of her; her begging for more. So for him to go at their love making from a different direction had her waiting anxiously his first move.

Danny however, was currently in the middle of a power trip. His naked wife in front of him was doing one hell of a lot for him. She was wet, in more senses than simply the literal sense of her bathing in the shower. She smelt insane with her body wash crap; that actually was kind of worth the seven dollars she paid for the damn thing. Then of course there was the flush to her cheeks and the glazed look of passion in her eyes.

And Danny had yet to remove... well, everything.

He licked his lips as he watched her lay her head against the cool tile of the shower. He knew that she was puzzled at how he hadn't shed his jeans and proceeded to fuck her against the wall. Ultimately, that was what they both wanted; what they both needed. But fucking Lindsay and making love to Lindsay were two different things... and as he watched her writhe and moan against him – he decided that there would be plenty of time to make up for what he was about to do later.

She'd been stood with her legs parted slightly for some time now; waiting for any kind of contact from him. And he knew that she was beginning to grow impatient... there was a frustrated glint in her eye that told him if he didn't pay some form of attention to her soon, she'd take care of it herself. And as much as he would kill to see that right now, he wanted to be the reason for Lindsay's moans, cries and pleas for more.

He tucked his head into the crook of her neck; closing the distance between the two of them. As his fingertips slid down her stomach, he felt the breath hitch her in throat. She knew exactly what he was about to do, and was clearly bracing herself for impact. When his fingers finally found their way to her clit, he felt her arch herself away from the wall, desperate for some kind of purchase on him. With his free hand, he pushed her shoulders back against the wall; not breaking his contact with her neck once. His silent act told her that he was in charge right now; that she'd most likely have the chance to take the lead later; but right now – this was all him... for her.

Now Lindsay on the other hand, was dying. She didn't know which sensation to focus on. The bottom half of her was on fire as he delved into her core while also teasing her clit incessantly; whereas her top half was under attack from Danny's sensual kisses, strategically being placed where he knew drove her absolutely wild. It seemed as if she had a constant shiver shooting down her back with every kiss he placed to her neck.

"You've gotta stop," she panted, bucking her hips towards his hand as he fucked her with his fingers. "I'm... God, I'm..."

"You're what?" he whispered against her skin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said in a mere whisper. "I just... God, you're too much."

"What's too much?" he chuckled against her skin. "This?" he asked, teasing her clit with his thumb as he slowed his pace to almost to a standstill as he pumped into her core with his fingers. "Or this?" he asked, leaving his fingers teasing her insides but pressing his talented lips against her sensitive skin. "Which is it?"

"I... oh God, you're- fuck!"

"No sweetie... I'm Danny, remember?"

"Wiseass!" she cried as her fingers curled around his arm, "Oh God, Danny."

"Chill out," he whispered as he kissed his way from her neck to her chest. "Just go with it."

"I... Danny, this is like me going down on you and making your Mom's lasagne at the same time."

"Are you being serious?" he laughed as he leant his forehead against her shoulder. "Did you actually just put that on the table?"

"Babe, I'm good at multitasking, but that's never gonna happen." She smirked. "Just... oh God," she cried as his thumb circled her clit. "Danny please, I need you."

"You've got me," he said, pressing a series of kisses to her chest. "Just let me love you. We've got all night babe."

"I know but I need you now." She whimpered. "Please Danny, please stop teasing me!"

Deciding to bypass the attention he was going to pay to her breasts, Danny dropped to his knees, earning a cry of rapture from his wife as she realised what was about to happen.

He continued to pump his fingers into her and just as he was about to lap at her juices that had soaked his digits, Lindsay's hands had somehow found their function again and she pushed him away from her completely; flooring him so that he was laid in the bathtub, slightly confused at what had just happened. Within an instant she was straddling him and eagerly removing his jeans; with a little difficulty with how soaked they were.

"Linds, what-"

"I said stop teasing me. You didn't listen." She informed him as she finally managed to cast his jeans behind her, his boxers quickly following. "Now you're fucked."

"Kinky," he smirked as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her; the spray of the shower beating down on him as he did so. Her fingers played with the hem of his wifebeater and he had no choice but to hold his arms over his head as she removed the offending item. She threw it behind her and it landed half in the bath, half dangling over the edge.

"Babe, it's dripping on the floor." He said as he became a victim to an assault of kisses on his neck. "Babe..."

"Leave it," she growled at him before nibbling lightly at his skin. When she felt his arm detach itself from where he was holding her, she grabbed it in mid-air. "I said leave it, Dan."

"It's soakin' the floor!" he implored.

"And what? I'll personally mop it up, just let it go."

Shaking his head, Danny found his strength and rolled Lindsay onto her back, despite her being sat on his lap just seconds previous. Smirking at how he'd managed to pin her down, he shook his head at her for a moment as the frustration was evident on her face. "Damn it Danny, why is everything always a competition with you? Even having sex is like this con-"

He'd caught her off guard mid-sentence by sliding into her slick core without the tiniest bit of warning. "You done?" He asked her, taking the time to pause to let her adjust to him.

"I will be in about fifteen minutes," he could see her physically breathe a sigh of relief as she finally got what she'd been waiting for.

"Good," he smirked as he instantly set a steady pace for their love making. "Because you were driving me fuckin' crazy; you're never happy, are ya?"

"Shut up," she cried through gritted teeth as her fingers curled around his arm that was supporting him above her. "If you weren't such a damn tease..."

"If I weren't a damn tease you wouldn't be as satisfied as you are on a daily basis. Face it. You love me teasin' you."

"Do not," she muttered defiantly.

"Liar," he whispered in her ear as he dropped his head to the crook of her neck. "You get so turned on when I tease you, don't even try that shit with me."

"I'm a good... faker," she breathed as he continually hit the spot deep inside of her that, until Danny had come along, she hadn't even known it existed.

"You don't know how to fake it with me." he taunted her. "I think you sometimes forget how tight you are; I feel it when you come baby. I know every inch of you, and I know you can't fake this." With that, his hand dipped between them as he sought out that specific spot he knew that would have her come almost on command.

"No, don't!" she cried. "I don't..."

Despite her protests, he smirked as his thumb connected with her clit and she gasped for air. He could already feel her pulsing around him, so close to her release. "Don't what? What don't you want me to do?"

"Don't make me come yet," she cried through her closed eyes and gritted teeth.

"Well no," he shook his head. "I wouldn't anyway."

She swallowed as confusion took over her passion-riddled brain. "Why?"

"I want you to look at me as you come," he dropped his voice a whole octave. "I can't see those beautiful brown eyes glaze over when your eyes are closed. I love knowin' I did that to you... that I can make you feel that good. Open your eyes babe."

"No," she shook her head.

"Baby, we've got tonight." He told her. "I'm gonna make you come all night. I know you're so close... just let go."

She opened her eyes and instantly his fingers circled her clit. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she contemplated stalling his hand with her own, but as she felt the tremors of her orgasm begin to hit her, she decided against it. It was no use. As beneficial as it was for him to know her as well as he did; he was a prick with it. He could tease her for hours, and then drop her over the edge without warning.

She could feel the knot that Danny had tied in the pit of her stomach slowly begin to unravel as she bucked against him with every one of his thrusts, but she was insistent that she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making her come that easily. Not yet at least.

"You know what I love about you?"

His question posed wasn't something out of the ordinary. He'd told her he loved her many times in the middle of their love-making. But in their current position... in the shower, she couldn't help but crumple her face in confusion. They'd been battling against one another and now he was...

"What?"

"I love that you chose me," he whispered, slowing their rhythm significantly. "Out of everyone in this entire world, you chose me to spend the rest of your life with."

She blushed and couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face.

"I love that you can fight with me while we're making love in the shower and it's completely normal. I love that you trust me. I love that you feel comfortable enough to let me make love to you in the shower; and in the living room... and on the kitchen counter... and-"

"We like sex, I think we've established that quite early on in our relationship." she smirked at him as she cut him off. She felt the flutter of her orgasm mesh with the love for his strangely honest and unexpected admission of love for her, and she affectionately laced her fingers through his soaked hair. "And I love you."

She arched her entire body up to meet his as he increased their pace just a tiny bit, and kissed him. But it wasn't just a kiss in the middle of their love-making. It was one of those kisses that they shared every now and then which really brought it home that this was it for them. Almost like a reality check. She found that with this particular kiss, it made her realise how much she loved her husband. And how happy she was that she'd found someone like Danny. He wasn't perfect, but he tried damn hard to be. He made mistakes, but he kept his promises when he said he'd make it up to her. He loved her and their daughter with all of his heart, but he somehow still found ways to fall in love with her more and more every day.

And what made their kiss better? The fact that she always felt him smiling against her lips the entire time. He always did. When they lost themselves in one another, tongues swirling in sync with one another, their bodies moving in the same rhythm, he couldn't help it. Out of everyone she could have had, she'd picked him. And God did he love her for it.

She was the first to break away from him, her bright brown eyes shining up at him as she conversed with him silently that she needed him to give her that nudge over the edge.

Despite the fact that he'd kept their rhythm going through their soppy love admissions to one another; she couldn't help but cry out when he picked up the pace. She found it within her to arch her own hips against his, and she could feel her imminent orgasm about to hit her. She bit her lip as her breathing increased; giving Danny fair warning to brace himself for her to explode around him. Within seconds of his thumb connecting with her clit, he could see that she was quickly getting to the peak of her orgasm.

"Come on baby, come for me."

"No," she shook her head.

"I know you're close," he whispered in her ear. "Just come for me."

She'd fought it and teetered on the edge for the longest time. She'd protested against his demands; but she couldn't grip to the edge for any longer. "I–I'm- I'm gonna come!" she cried out, grasping for something to squeeze as she shook underneath her husband. She reached out and grabbed hold of the shower curtain, gripping it in her tight grasp and let out a shrill scream of pleasure as she hit her climax. As she tugged it towards her, she somehow tugged it a little too hard; pulling it off its links and sending the curtain plummeting to the floor, the rail quickly following behind.

"Jesus Linds," Danny breathed against her neck as both the curtain and rail landed on a heap on the floor. "Find a way to make a little more noise... the ground floor can't hear us yet."

"They will in a minute," Lindsay smirked as she grazed her teeth over Danny's neck before suckling at the area lightly. "I'm not done with you yet." She taunted him as her chest heaved.

"Linds, water's goin' everywhere!" He protested against her.

"So?" she shrugged, nibbling Danny's skin. "It dries."

"You broke the rail!"

"We broke the rail," she corrected him.

"I believe that was you," he managed to bite out as he fought with his own orgasm.

"Yeah but you made me feel like that. You made me feel the need to break our rail in the throes of passion. You made me feel the need to reach out and vent out my pleasure on our poor shower curtain as opposed to screaming the apartment down."

"Screaming?" he swallowed against her as he buried his head in the valley of her breasts; appreciating both of her boobs with a great deal of attention.

"Yeah," she whispered in his ear. "I had to stop myself screaming somehow. Next door must be worried sick about what you do to me. All this moaning that's going on."

"Or jealous," he smirked as his fingers dug into her hands as he gripped hold of them, linking them together. "Fuck knows they should be. You scream nearly every night."

"And I make you moan my name just the same."

"But it comin' from you is so much more sexy," his thick New York accent surfacing more than it usually did with his exertion from their love-making.

Lindsay smirked. He'd teased her horribly before; driving her absolutely mad with his ministrations... so now, now that he'd sent her to the heights of her pleasure, she decided it was time to return the favour.

He didn't notice her hands remove themselves from where she'd gripped to his muscular arms. He didn't notice when she trailed her fingertips down his sides. He didn't notice when she cupped his ass in her hands and squeezed it playfully.

He did however notice when her hands cupped his balls.

"Fuck Linds!" he cried as she trailed her fingertips over his highly-stimulated, highly-sensitive area. "Oh my-fuck."

"You like that?" she taunted him, biting her lip at the look on his face. It was a mix of shock, pleasure, and fight. "You're fighting it, aren't you?"

He was speechless as she continually hit the spots that killed him. His thrusts were becoming erratic, but his pace was increasing significantly. His thrusts sent him deep into her core, hitting beyond the places that he'd hit in order to send her over the edge the first time. She bit her lip as she realised that he had her teetering on the brink of another orgasm.

She realised she had one of two options. Continue letting Danny fuck her this way, hoping that she came just before he did; but that ran the risk of her falling at the last hurdle. Or, she could do what she knew turned him on.

_Second option_. She thought; _always go with the second option_.

"Touch me," she begged.

It took a few seconds for him to respond; but sure enough his fingers found their way to her clit and his thumb instantly began circling her clit, desperate to make her come another time.

"Babe... you – ugh, fuck. Babe, let up for a sec."

"No," she whispered, still paying a grand amount of attention to his balls. "No, you teased me and made me moan; now it's my turn."

"Fuck!" he cried, still trying to maintain their pace, massage her clit and not fall short of making her come again.

"I know you're close," she told him.

"You're killin' me," he cried.

"What a way to go," she giggled underneath him. The vibrations from her giggle were too much for him to handle and he could feel the burning in the pit of his stomach that told him he didn't have much time left if he was going to make them come together. He somehow managed to find it within him to increase his pace, slamming into her, earning moans of rapture every time they met.

Panting heavily, Danny whispered in her ear. "Babe, I'm- I'm gonna-"

"-Fuck, Danny!"

Hearing the expletive fall from her lips, it was all Danny needed to send him tumbling head first over the edge. He could feel her contracting around him as they hit their climaxes together. Danny instantly sunk his teeth into Lindsay's shoulder to stop him crying out. Lindsay however, wasn't so quiet in her release. With her one free hand, she dug her nails into his back while arching herself into him; his name falling from her lips as her most intimate muscles contracted around him.

With their chests heaving with exertion, they both collapsed, Lindsay against the cool bath and Danny against Lindsay. It took them a few minutes to find their voices.

"This water's pissin' me off now." Danny finally broke the silence. "Drippin' on my damn head."

"You decided to lay us down," she smirked.

"Actually, I think you'll find that was you, smartass."

"Oh yeah." She giggled.

"And so much for taking it easy," he winked. "How Lucy didn't wake up through that is beyond me."

"What can I say, the kid loves her sleep." Lindsay teased. "Like her Daddy."

"Hey, her Ma is the next best sleeper here."

"Damn right," she smirked. "Do you blame me? Look at the exercise I get just before bed."

"Speaking of exercise," He paused and wiggled his eyebrows. "Looks like someone's quite the screamer tonight. Kind of like she was when she was pregnant with her daugh-"

"I'm not pregnant." She laughed, cutting him off. "Just... in the moment; that's all." Lindsay stuck her tongue out playfully as Danny turned and killed the shower's spray. He then pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose before extracting himself from their mess of limbs and practically jumped out of the bath. Lindsay sat up in her position and peered at him as he pulled their two towels off the rail and dumped his on the floor. He held her's up like he often did for Lucy when she was getting out of the bath.

"Looks like we need a new curtain," she giggled as Danny wrapped her fluffy towel around her satisfied body once she'd found enough energy to pull herself out of the bath.

"Nah, fuck it," he smirked as he wrapped his own towel around his waist. "It's just a waste of money anyway... and this way I don't have to be a perve and physically move the shower curtain when I wanna seduce you in the shower."

"How you figure that one?"

"Well, if there's no curtain up, and you're showering, it's like you're asking for company. So that's fair game if you ask me."

"It's a good job I love you, isn't it?" she smirked as she closed the distance between them and laid her head on his bare chest. "You're such a pervert."

"Hey, it was clearly stated in that marriage contract that it's my right as your very hot husband to perve on you whilst you shower; if you didn't read the terms and conditions then that's your problem."

"And what was my terms and conditions?" she bantered back. "What benefits do I get?"

"You get me, what more could you want?"

She huffed playfully, which earned her a light shove away from him. Forgetting momentarily that the shower curtain and rail lay behind them on the floor, Lindsay stumbled backwards and buckled as she tripped over the bar. Danny's instant reaction was to grab her but she was already heading to the floor – with every intention of pulling Danny down with her. Somehow Danny managed to land underneath her; whacking his leg on the bar with Lindsay smacking her head against his chest.

"Fuck!"

"Ow!" She cried in sync to him. "Jesus Danny... I know you said you were gonna give me bruises, but seriously? Why do you have to be such a doofus? We'd just been talking about this damn shower thing so you go push me over it?"

"Hey, I didn't... I... it was an accident babe, I didn't mean to."

"I know," she grumbled as she tried to extract herself from the mixture of limbs, railing and the mass of plastic. "Jackass."

"You hurt anywhere?" he inquired.

"I don't think so," she sulked, rubbing her cheek. "You cushioned my fall a little... well, as cushiony a set rock hard abs can be."

"Thanks." He smirked as he sat up slowly, rubbing his leg. "That's gonna be a bruise tomorrow."

"Yeah? Well good... you have some making up to do, Mister." She scowled at him. "That hurt me!"

"What can I say?" he smirked as he extracted them from the shower curtain. "I can't seem to help it... I'm just wrapped up in you."

"Oh for God's sake," she rolled her eyes as he helped her up. She shook her head and swatted his ass with a look of disgust on her face. "How long have you wanted to say that?"

"Since it hit the floor." He smirked. "It had to be done, babe."

"You make me sick sometimes," she shook her head at him, a teasing glint in her eyes. "You're wrapped up in me? Ugh."

"Ugh?" He repeated, his eyebrows arched. "You wanna ugh at me again?"

She narrowed her eyes and licked her lips. She paused momentarily before growling at him again.

"That's it!" he cried as he swept her up in his arms, making his way out of the bathroom.

"Danny! Put me down!" she cried. "Right now."

"Nah babe, 'fraid I can't do that." He smirked. "See, I've got some makin' up to do... and out of fear for both of our personal safety, the only place I can make this up to you is in the bedroom."

"Oh yeah?" she inquired, feeling herself moisten at the mere thought of an encore from earlier. "And how might you be plannin' on makin' this up to me?" she drawled in his ear.

"Just you wait and see," He smirked as he kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it, I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's been a long, long time since I wrote anything M rated; so I hope it didn't disappoint. I've had this a while but was a little nervous about posting and it never seemed right, so I hope it was just a case of me being a little too critical. Thanks for reading, and hopefully I will grace your inbox with something new soon! <strong>


End file.
